The Dream
by SerasKucheki
Summary: He stood up and tried to walk away as France grabbed his wrist and dragged him back onto the bench quickly sitting on him. Austria's fear spread though his body like fire and he began to thrash and try to escape from the over-loving Frenchman.


**Alright, I'm not a big fan of yaoi, but in order to have fun on a certain board I have to get used to it. I wanted to quit this many times but my friends forced me to finish it so here you go!**

The Dream

Austria shut the front door happy to have his peace and quiet once again. He walked through the house making sure the rooms were still intact before he got to the piano room. The remaining sunlight reflected off the polished piano making it look like an angelic piece of work, smiling to himself he walked over and rest his hand on it almost feeling the pulse of a heartbeat. He sat down on the bench and revealed the keys that were just as perfect as the rest of the instrument. _With all the visitors lately, I haven't really been able to play it yet._ Listening to the house still settle after the visit of Hungary, he had to make sure he was perfectly all alone. After a few minutes he struck a chord as a warm up before continuing with 'Rondo Alla Turca' by Mozart. All his muscles relaxed completely and his attention was fully on creating an even better musical atmosphere then before. Without noticing, the door opened and closed quietly not wanting to disturb the Austrian just yet. He finished Minute by Chopin and gingerly rested his hands on the keys to give them a quick breather not wanting to overwork them too much. All of a sudden arms snaked around his waist causing his muscles to tense and his anger to rise. "Dammit Prussia…" started Austria before the one invading his _personal_ space blew in his ear sending shivers up his spine.

"Such easy prey when practicing but I'm hurt. You can't even remember little old me." pouted a very, _very,_ familiar voice. His blood ran cold as the face matched his thoughts now lying on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. "That's why I came to visit you." explained France with a little smile. Just at that moment Austria wished it was Prussia instead, because at least he can get rid of him.

"Please get out of my house." Austria half demanded of the Frenchmen feeling embarrassed.

"But I want to hear you play, it's so boring outside the window." he whined with a devilish look to his eyes. Austria sighed knowing that's exactly where he'd go once kicked out but wanted him to at least let _go._

"Then go sit on the couch." he pointed out keeping his face forward not looking at him in fear of being molested even farther.

"That's Prussia's and I want my own seat." he replied tightening the hug a bit. Austria decided that it was time to leave and grabbed France's wrists beginning to pry his arms off. France smiled at the attempt and let Austria continue. Austria's mind never crossed the fact that it was too easy and was able to free himself from France's grip. He stood up and tried to walk away as France grabbed his wrist and dragged him back onto the bench quickly sitting on him. Austria's fear spread though his body like fire and he began to thrash and try to escape from the over-loving Frenchman on top of him. "Calm down you'll hurt yourself and then I'll have to kiss all your booboos." warned France smiling and grabbing Austria's arms pinning them above his head. This action caused him to try to put his feet on the ground so he could get some leverage. France guessed this next move and put both his legs securely between his and sat back down all in one fluid motion. Austria in no time at all found himself only able to move his head. Cursing under his breath France grabbed his chin and lowered his face so he could breathe on his lips making Austria's heart beat faster. "Ah, you're blushing." he teased tracing the Austrian's jaw line.

"Y… you lie." he fought back meekly feeling his breath quicken and thoughts become slightly disoriented. France's face fell sitting up showing his heart breaking in two making Austria feel bad. _What is wrong with me!_

Suddenly France's face lit up and he leaned back down whispering in his ear, "You're the liar mon amour." Austria felt France's hand brush his crotch and his face instantly started burning realizing his body was betraying him. France traced his lips and Austria shook his head side to side wanting to get free more than anything else in the world, but something in him lessened his fight by at least eighty percent when he saw the hurt on France's face.

_But it was fake? How could I fall for it?_ France waited until Austria was done throwing his fit and traced his lips before kissing him passionately. Austria's eyes widened and tried to fight back but found himself still hopelessly trapped feeling his muscles begin to slowly fail him from the intensity of the kiss. France held the kiss as his hand traveled down and began rubbing the Austrian's growing erection. Austria gasped giving France total freedom for his tongue to roam. He smiled as he broke the kiss and left Austria completely speechless underneath him. Austria looked up at the blue eyes that were gleefully shining bright. _His eyes remind me of an o… AAHHH! Stop it! He's a man for crying out loud and _France_ none the less!_ France looked at the violet eyes that were cursing him yet had another intention lying underneath the hate. He smiled seeing that he was awakening the lust that Austria knew how to hide so well. France bent down to kiss him again gaining entrance to his mouth quicker. Austria stifled a moan as France let go of his arms and began unbuttoning his shirt and took off the caravet. His hands roamed the newly exposed skin and kissed all over his chest. A small moan accidentally escaped Austria's lips and he felt the Frenchmen smile against his skin.

"Roderich, your aristocrat is slipping." he teased slipping off his own clothes and taking off the Austrian's pants. Roderich stopped the Frenchmen from sitting on him causing France to falter and second guess his amour's thoughts.

"Not here Francis." he pleaded. _Why the hell did I do that? It should've been 'Get the hell out!' or run!_ Francis smiled and picked him up taking him to his room. He sat Roderich down on his bed wrinkling the perfect sheets and he walked over to the window and closed the curtains before facing Roderich once again. Roderich was staring at his hands trying to get his heart to slow down but not succeeding very well before Francis was back in front of him. Slowly pushing him on his back he kissed his collarbone while his hands found the Austrian's aching member. Roderich's moans got louder as Francis started pumping in an intoxicating rhythm and randomly thumb the head. Francis stopped making him whimper in displeasure as he kissed him before moving slowly down between his legs. "Ah, no, you, don't have, too." barely told Roderich through the pleasure mist taking over his brain. Francis grabbed the base of his erection and began deep throating Roderich's member. Roderich tangled his hand in the blonde's hair beginning to arch his back feeling the closeness of his orgasm get closer with each lick and suck. Francis pulled away kissing the tip before kissing Roderich deeply. Roderich knew he was close but felt there was something missing.

"Mon amour, my sweet Roderich." he whispered seductively. "It's time." He stuck one finger in then two and began scissoring him. Roderich moaned knowing what he had planned but didn't know if he wanted it or not. "It will hurt." he warned before placing his member near Roderich's hole. As he slowly sheathed himself to the base he covered the possible yells of pain with a passionate kiss. Once he felt Roderich's muscles slack he began to go faster. Roderich began moaning really loud and was happy it was just them in the house. Francis changed his attack and found the Austrian's prostate forcing him to see white every time that sensitive spot was hit. Francis felt him coming close and began once again pumping Roderich's member. Their breathing became rhythmical and their moans grew loud until Roderich met his orgasm just before Francis. He felt the sticky fluid of the Austrian cover his hand and he began cleaning it off. When he looked over at Roderich he saw that he had sadly passed out. Smiling, he kissed his forehead before pulling the covers up over them sleeping peacefully.

Austria heard distant noises in the house as he slowly woke up. _That was the worst nightmare ever._ He put his hand on his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. His resting time however was cut short when the voice of his nightmare came through the opening door.

"Oh Roderich." France sang walking in holding a familiar lump. "You forgot your clothes in the piano room."

_I… it wasn't a d… dream?_ Austria's face fell and his brain cracked into a million pieces as the clothes hit the end of the bed.

"Now don't tell me you didn't like it." he winked sitting on the edge of the bed. Austria felt his cheeks get hot as France began pulling away the covers. "We could always continue." he teased ripping the blankets completely off revealing him completely naked.

"No… not now, but maybe later." he quickly replied covering himself up not realizing what he said.

"Maybe you should be on top next."


End file.
